


Can't you see it?

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Jeanne D'arc - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colet can see it and yet Marcel can't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you see it?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have Colet talk the way he does in the game...he's really hard to understand half the time ~_~  
> I had someone try and tell me Marcel was 12 and I really hope that's not true because then I have an underage creepy fandom.

"Deed you see zat?"

Marcel turned to look at Colet. "See what?"

He saw it again for a second, a red string. "Zat." He pointed.

Marcel looked where he was pointing. "Um…Colette, I don't see anything."

How could he not see it? Colet eyed the empty space. Was he even sure he saw it himself?

There, again. "Marcel, eet's right zere." The red string was back.

The archer cocked his head. "There's nothing there." He paused. "Are you okay? Maybe you're tired."

"I'm fine." Colet snapped. "Maybe eet's you whose tired when you can't even see the red thread."

"Red thread?" Marcel shook his head. "I'm an archer, Colette. My eyes are great."

"Perhaps you should get zem checked."

Marcel pondered this for a moment before he heard a cricket. "Cool." He raced after it. "I wonder where it is."

Colet couldn't tell if he was mad at the beetle brain or himself. Was he really just seeing things? And if this string was really there, why couldn't Marcel see it? He sighed loudly to himself. He best forget it. It wasn't really that important.

"Hey, Colette!" Marcel waved at him. How had he gotten that far away in such a short time?

"Stop calling me Colette!" He shouted back. He took a step forward to meet Marcel when he saw the string again. This time it was attached to Marcel's pinky.

"Hurry!" Marcel raced off and Colet felt a tug on his own hand. He looked down and saw the exact string attached to his own pinky.

What in the world was this?


End file.
